Troublemarket
by Suncet
Summary: La temperatura se eleva en ambos cuerpos; la noche arde y a pesar de que ni el clima ni el sitio están a su favor, la necesidad de sentirse los consume.


No debí eliminarlo, no es mío, es de Syarehn... de ambas. Mi querida chica de voz de miel, gracias por haberme dado el placer de escribir junto a ti.

 **Syarehn & Sunshine.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke** pertenece a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

 **Troublemarket**

 _Capítulo único_

 _ **.**_

" _Tocar tu cuerpo_ _es lo más_ _parecido_ _a_ _hacer música_ : _tus suspiros_ , _tus gemidos_ , _tus jadeos_ , _suenan_ a _notas ecualizadas_ _en el más_ _melódico_ _de_ _mis deseos_."

 **Antonio Alfonso Alonso**

 _ **.**_

Las luces parpadeantes de la discoteca y la música estridente lo tenían fastidiado, llevaba más de media hora esperando a su rubio amante en aquel lugar y ya se estaba hartando. La estancia estaba llena de hombres y mujeres que se amontonaban en la pista de baile, ubicada en el centro del lugar, era el tipo de ambiente que evitaba por ser desagradable a su parecer; con la música a niveles tan altos que concentrarse y mantener conversaciones se vuelven tareas imposibles. Y aunque las canciones eran pegajosas y le incitaran a ser bailadas mientras recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de Ryōta mientras lo pegaba más hacia él, la simple visión de aquella muchedumbre sudorosa abarrotando la pista y anulando todo espacio para moverse, le aturdían y molestaban a partes iguales.

Tomó su tercer _shot_ de tequila mientras miraba la puerta del lugar en busca de señales de su cita pero la cabellera rubia simplemente no aparecía. Le marcó una vez más en la noche y la respuesta fue la misma: buzón de voz. ¡Maldito fuera ese molesto servicio y más aún la robótica voz que le contestaba en lugar de Ryōta!

Se abrió paso entre la multitud de personas que bailan al ritmo _psycho_ del lugar hasta la salida de aquel sitio tan agobiante. Al salir inspirar profundo y el aire fresco en sus pulmones es un alivio.

Con una musculosa gris, encima de una campera negra, unos jeans rasgados y sus botas negras de estilo militar el frío le parece nada, una simple brisa primaveral que nada tiene que ver con la gelidez que acoge a la ciudad aquella noche. Saca un cigarrillo y se lo lleva a los labios, encendiéndolo y consumiéndolo de manera lenta mientras escudriñaba con la mirada cada rincón del lugar en busca del modelo.

Por un instante se relaja, se pierde en los placeres de la nicotina hasta sentir como dos brazos lo aprisionan fuerte, sacándolo de su estupor.

El inconfundible aroma de Ryōta invade sus fosas nasales; _miel y almendras._ Lo aspira con deleite en el aire, dándose la vuelta para tomar al rubio entre sus brazos y hacerle saber con un necesitado beso cuánto lo desea esa noche y cuán molesto está por haberlo hecho esperar tanto tiempo en ese incómodo y maloliente tugurio. Por ello es su lengua la que toma el control del ansioso beso, recorriendo cada recoveco de la boca ajena, sus dientes raspando el labio inferior de su amante al tiempo que sus manos se deslizan por la curvatura de la cadera del rubio. La temperatura se eleva en ambos cuerpos; la noche arde y a pesar de que ni el clima ni el sitio están a su favor, la necesidad de sentirse los consume.

Sin cuidado alguno se encargó de estampar el cuerpo níveo del modelo contra su adorada motocicleta, obligándolo a sentarse y separándose sólo un poco para inhalar de nuevo, así como para darse el tiempo de contemplarlo, sin embargo ni siquiera pudo detallar su vestimenta pues los orbes ámbar que lo miraban coquetos, con una llama de ardiente deseo brillando en ellos, y ese par de labios suaves formando su nombre sin emitir sonidos, _llamándolo_ sin voz pero si con sensuales movimientos.

―¿Me extrañaste? ―el rubio trató de ocultar la excitación en voz pero le resultó imposible, arrastrando las palabras de una forma que a Daiki le pareció demasiado sugerente.

―Ni siquiera un poco ―fue la altanera respuesta que contradijo la siguiente acción del moreno: reclamar sus labios una vez más.

Se inclinó a su altura al tiempo que los trabajados brazos del peliazul se adueñaron de la espalda baja del chico, acariciándola descendentemente, incitándolo a ir más al sur.

Kise sonrió todavía con los labios de Aomine sobre los suyos, moviendo la cadera con ímpetu hacia delante, rozando la semi-despierta erección de Daiki, quien se mordió los labios ante el gruñido de placer que amenazaba con volverse un lastimero gemido, así que en "venganza" coló su diestra en los jeans del rubio a fin de tener acceso a la tersa piel del modelo que sólo él podía tocar.

―Creí que bromeabas al decir que la ropa interior te incomoda ―el simple hecho de no sentir la tela del bóxer lo encendía más. Kise únicamente le sonrió coqueto, abriendo las piernas para que se acomodara entre ellas y el ojiazul así lo hizo.

El rubio le rodeó la cadera con ambas piernas y Daiki lo obligó tácitamente a levantar la cadera, situación que el moreno aprovechó para deslizar un poco hacia abajo los ajustados pantalones de Ryōta, sólo lo suficiente para maniobrar a su gusto, comenzando por pasarse lánguidamente contra la erección del ojidorando, quien se mordía los labios complacido y hacía lo propio sobre el miembro ajeno, no obstante, se sintió arder cuando aquella mano se alejó y un dedo juguetón tanteó su entrada.

―Mmm~ ―un suspiró abandonó sus labios antes de que pudiera formular una frase coherente―, A-aominecchi, aquí no.

―¿Por qué no? ―le cuestionó sin dejar de presionar su dedo sin entrar en él, simplemente tentándolo― Tú querías venir a este lugar ¿no? Quizá debería ir allí dentro y tomarte frente a todos.

Con un suspiro ahogado reanudó el momento de su mano sobre el miembro de Aomine, en un intento por ponerlo en las mismas condiciones pero fracasando estrepitosamente al sentir cómo un dedo se convertía en dos, fingiendo que entraba sin hacerlo, orillándolo a removerse ansioso sobre el asiento de piel de la Harley, buscando más contacto.

―V-vayámonos de aquí ―con un hilo de voz impregnada de súplica y deseo, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y el rostro sonrojado.

―Sube a la moto ―ordenó Daiki, separándose un poco, sin querer hacerlo.

Apenas si acomodó la ropa cuando ya estaba pegado a la firme espalda morena, sintiendo el viento en su rostro y viendo cómo las luces se volvían puntos difusos a la distancia debido a la velocidad. A pesar del frío de la noche sentía el cuerpo en llamas y el calor que emanaba el peliazul así como la cercanía que les brindaba la Harley simplemente lograba extasiarlo a cada segundo que pasaba aferrado a él y su mente inquieta le exigía hacer algo más, por ello se sintió tentado a mover sus manos hacia una ruta más divertida, serpenteando desde el pecho trabajado del ojiazul, delineando cada músculo con avidez hasta llegar a aquel enhiesto falo.

No pudo contener la risa que le provocó el abrupto respingo que su acción había provocado en el moreno.

―No vayas a matarnos, Aominecchi~ ―le susurró al oído mientras su mano se hacía espacio entre la ropa interior del chico hasta tocar directamente su miembro―. Estás mojado ―acotó divertido―, ¿cuánto a que te hago terminar antes de llegar a tu departamento? ―le propuso con burla, pero la mirada oceánica se empañó en deseo, queriendo jugar ese juego pero siendo consciente del riesgo que implicaba en más de un sentido.

Aceleró sólo porque ansiaba llegar y enseñarle una lección a ese rubio engreído e impuntual, así como por las deliciosas descargas eléctricas que le producían los finos dedos al moverse de forma constante y enérgica sobre su piel sensible. No iba a perder.

Kise gemía en su oído, completamente pegado a él y sus manos no parecían querer separase de su miembro, al contrario a cada instante le parecía más placentera aquella tortura, sobre todo cuando aquellos dedos ejercían más presión sobre la punta y se movían en deliciosos círculos concéntricos. ¡Maldición, deseaba llegar ya! Así que no le importó infringir más de un semáforo, pero Kise tampoco iba a darse por vencido; su mano izquierda descendió un poco, orillando a Daiki a acomodarse en el asiento, de lo cual se arrepintió al instante de sentir a Ryōta masajeando sus testículos. Eso era un truco bajo, más aún porque el modelo sabía de sobra cuánto le enardecía que hiciera eso.

―¡Ah~! Aominecchi…

―Estás jugando sucio, Ryōta ―le reclamó con la voz enronquecida de placer; los gemidos de Kise era su detonante, era la melodía erótica que lo llevaba al clímax, su veneno personal.

―Quiero más… ―continuó jugando mientras comenzaba a frotar cadenciosamente su cuerpo contra el de Aomine. El moreno se mordió fuerte los labios para apartar las deliciosas sensaciones, intentando olvidar lo duro que estaba y omitir a base de dolor las acciones del ojidorado― mm~ te quiero dentro… ―anunció, lamiendo y mordiendo el lóbulo derecho de un Daiki a dos segundos de terminar.

Para suerte del moreno, su autocontrol y la herida en su labio inferior le habían ganado tiempo, de modo que logró contenerse hasta entrar en el estacionamiento y frenar abruptamente.

―Termina lo que empezaste ―Kise tembló de anticipación ante aquel tono firme y velado en lascivia. Lo admitía, Aomine había ganado y se merecía algo más que sus manos para terminar.

Bajó de un grácil movimiento de la Harley y se acomodó entre las piernas del motociclista, exhalando sugerentemente sobre el húmedo y erecto falo frente a él. Aquel sutil contacto bastó para que el moreno terminara con un gemido ronco y gutural, aumentando su éxtasis al ver cómo, sin planearlo, la materialización de su deseo escurría por los labios y mejillas sonrosados de Ryōta.

―Fue más rápido de lo que esperaba ―comentó burlonamente, saboreando sus labios.

―Como si no hubieras estado torturándome todo el camino.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo, el modelo acercó sus labios a la punta, retirando parsimoniosamente los restos, para después acomodar con suavidad la ropa, todo sin dejar de mirar los orbes del hombre que tanto amaba.

Aomine lo atrajo a sus labios y no se separaron más de dos segundos a partir de entonces, ni siquiera para corroborar si había algún testigo o para entrar al elevador. Las caricias eran constantes y llenas de necesidad, la ropa resultaba un estorbo y el camino de la planta baja al noveno piso les pareció eterno, pero una vez cerrada la puerta del departamento el ambiente lascivo que ya habían creado se acentuó.

La primera acción del peliazul fue arrojar a Ryōta contra el sofá, quedando el rubio de espaladas a él mientras se sostenía del respaldo con ambas manos para no caer de lleno y quedar a merced de Aomine; quería jugar un rato más. Pero al moreno le daba igual la posición, su mente sólo podía pensar en el níveo y suave cuerpo del modelo bajo su yugo, gimiendo su nombre y rogando por más, y los dioses sabían que eso no se quedaría en una simple fantasía.

Aprovechando la posición, Daiki tomó al rubio de la cadera, obligándolo a inclinarse al frente, levantando involuntariamente los glúteos. Bajó los pantalones del chico y una de sus manos se dedicó a acariciar el bajo vientre sin llegar más abajo, mientras la con la otra liberaba su propia hombría nuevamente erecta.

El segundo paso le valió un placentero gemido al rubio, pues sentir como aquel duro miembro se colaba entre sus glúteos y se frotaba contra ellos sin contemplaciones le ponía el límite. Las manos morenas seguían jugando en el pecho blanco y marcado, a veces acariciando con suavidad sus pezones y otra más afirmándolos con fuerza, marcando sus dedos y uñas en la piel lisa. Y Kise necesitaba más de ese rudo contacto así que, cambiando su punto de apoyo del respaldo a los asientos, logró elevar más su cadera, iniciando un movimiento pélvico acompasado con los de Aomine, sintiendo la humedad y dureza de su miembro.

―Aominecchi, hazlo~ ―como única respuesta el moreno mordió su cuello, inclinándose sobre él para aumentar el contacto sin deja de moverse―. ¡Ah~! ¡Vamos, entra ya! Déjame sentirte dentro ―ronroneó, bajando más en pecho hasta quedar apoyando en el sofá con los antebrazos y abriendo el compás de las piernas.

Ryōta sonrió gustoso al sentir la punta presionando su entrada, sabía que dolería pues no lo había preparado pero estaba ansioso por tenerlo en su interior, por sentir sus potentes embestidas. Gritó delirante cuando la mojada punta se abrió paso en él y continuó gimiendo el sentir como en lugar de entrar más se retiraba.

El rubio giró el rostro, fijando sus ansiosas e indignadas pupilas miel en las azules que le devolvían una mirada de burla y triunfo. Sin previo aviso volvió a entrar, está vez un poco más profundo que la anterior.

―Convence de que follarte es una buena idea, Ryōta ―le retó, retirando su miembro y retrocediendo un paso.

Kise lo miró molesto y confundido, ¿qué carajo se supone que haría? Suspiró irritado por la creciente necesidad de sentir a Daiki. Por su mente pasó la idea de provocarlo y marcharse, pero ¡maldición!, no quería pasar la noche masturbándose sin lograr aplacar el deseo que lo quemaba, de modo que la segunda idea que cruzó su mente le pareció más apropiada, después de todo, él había comenzado.

Se incorporó lentamente para terminar dejándose caer sobre el sofá, sentado esta vez, terminó de sacar sus pantalones en un gesto demasiado sensual a ojos del moreno, haciendo lo mismo con los zapatos y la camisa que llevaba. Se acomodó con las piernas tan abiertas como su flexibilidad –que era mucha– le permitía. Entonces la llama que ardía entre ellos se convirtió en una hoguera. En un sugerente y ávido acto, el modelo humedeció sus dígitos, gimiendo lo más audiblemente que pudo. Los dedos del rubio viajaron insinuantes por su piel hasta separar él mismo sus glúteos, facilitándose el camino hacia su entrada, donde comenzaron a juguetear y adentrarse. Con uno dentro su mirada miel parecía complacida, con el segundo ansioso y cuando encontró su propia próstata no pudo parar de gemir y lloriquear moviendo la pelvis casi sollozante de placer.

Aquello bastó para que Aomine decidiera intervenir, con sólo verlo se sentía al límite, y esta vez quería terminar dentro.

Cuando el ojidorado lo vio acercarse detuvo sus movimientos, encogiendo las piernas hacia atrás hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el respaldo del sillón. Daiki observó la escena extasiado, inclinándose a besar los muslos internos que le parecían demasiado sensuales, paseando una vez su lengua en la entrada que le prometía el paraíso antes de entrar en ella de una sola estocada.

―¡AH~, Daiki! ―aquel grito entre el dolor y el placer con su nombre rasgando la garganta ajena fue el incentivo que necesitó para ir más profundo, más rápido.

Sus caderas se movían frenéticas, sus manos aprisionaban los blancos muslos manteniéndolo abiertos para él, disfrutando la vista que Kise le ofrecía.

Por su parte, el rubio sentía que algo en él iba a desgarrase, el dolor y escozor eran intensos pero la sensación de tener a Daiki en su interior lo volvía loco de placer, no le importaba si dolía como el infierno, quería quemarse junto a moreno, arder con él.

―Detesto que me hagas esperar ―le exigió sin detenerse, sacándole una risa entrecortada al rubio.

―Mmm… y yo adoro cómo te pones cuando me tardo~ ―estiró los brazos deseando besar al moreno pero éste se limitó a sonreírle ladino― ¡Aominecchi! ―su intento de reclamo se cortó ante la siguiente acción del motociclista― ¡Ah! ¡E-espera…! ―El peliazul lo había tomado de la espalda baja para elevarlo un poco más y hacer más profundas las estocadas, no sólo rozando certeramente su punto de éxtasis sino marcando el ritmo que quería, diciendo sin palabras que él llevaba el control.

―Gime para mí, Kise. Tan fuerte y profundo hasta que no pueda pensar en nada más.

Y así lo hizo, porque aun con la ambrosia del acechante orgasmo seguía sintiendo dolor pero, le gustaba; le gustaba la forma en que Daiki decía su nombre cuando él se contraía su esfínter, envolviéndolo en una estrecha calidez que embriagaba a ambos.

Cuando manchó de placer su vientre sintió que las estrellas estaban demasiado cerca y lo cegaban, pero aun cuando él ya había terminado, Daiki continuaba moviéndose con ímpetu, jadeando. Cada nueva embestida le sacaba quedos gemidos, esos que nublaban la mente del ojiazul, eran la melodía justa, el bálsamo perfecto y el éxtasis propio hecho música y cuando Kise volvió a clamar su nombre fue la culminación del concierto más erótico de su vida y se corrió en su interior como siempre y como nunca, en un acto común pero único.

Sin salir por completo, volvieron a besarse, esta vez de forma más lenta aunque igual de profunda. Sus lenguas estaban en un combate por el dominio pero al final Kise cedió.

― No vuelvas a citarme en un lugar tan decadente ―se quejó entre mordiscos y besos furtivos.

―¿Qué tal si para la próxima vez vamos al cine y no vemos la película? _Daiki_ —Su nombre susurrado en un ronroneo sensual bastó para comenzar una nueva ronda de caricias, la noche apenas comenzaba y ellos planeaban disfrutarla.

* * *

 _ **¿Review?**_

 **Re-subido. 29/08/2015.**


End file.
